


Mirajane's notes

by Chiyala (Shiningangel)



Series: Rewind [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningangel/pseuds/Chiyala
Summary: Basically what it says in the title. Please read the mentioned chapters of Rewind before.





	1. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read Chapter 9 of Rewind before. Contains spoilers otherwise.

July, 7th keeps rewinding (only Natsu remembers); Gray dies every time in the evening; Not much space: make one stroke per day to count rewinds. Add only very important information. Don't tell Natsu of this. Pretend you don't know anything.

Ultear rewinds time, Jellal follows Gray everywhere. Zeref might have something to do with Gray's death.

 ~~IIII~~ I


	2. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read Chapter 13 of the main fic before.

Natsu and Gray ran away, leaving a note saying 'take Gajeel and Pantherlily on the mission'. They weren't found and didn't come back.

I


	3. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read Chapter 15 of the main fic before. Contains spoilers otherwise.

Natsu asked everyone what they consider a strong bond between lovers. He had a bet with Happy and lost. Most people said 'marriage' and Happy's guess was more accurate. They didn't explain this.

Lucy took two papers from the diary as well and wrote down what's going on. Ask her for details. Only Gajeel and Pantherlily went on the mission.

I


	4. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read Chapter 17 of 'Rewind' before.

They didn't take Gajeel and Pantherlily on their mission. Natsu didn't explain, just that he 'has an idea and we should trust him.'

I


	5. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please read Chapter 18 of 'Rewind' before!**

Natsu apparently caused Gray's death the previous time according to Ultear (Gray's using a communication lacrima to talk to her). We'll go check on Natsu now. If I don't add anything after this, something must have gone terribly wrong.

I


	6. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read Chapter 21 of the main fic first.

Jellal barged into the guild this morning. He dragged Gray out. I followed, but Jellal requested me to stay out of it.

They didn't come back until shortly before noon. Natsu and the others stormed right into Master's office, and a few minutes later, they left with Makarov in tow. I followed them until Magnolia station. Natsu told me he met the Oracle of the Magic Council today and he will be able to save Gray. She told him to go to Tenrou Island. Apparently, the key to Gray's salvation lays on that island.

I


	7. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read Chapter 22 of Rewind before, or else this will spoil the fic.

According to what Natsu said today, the next repetition will be the one that breaks the cycle. Gray will be saved, but the price is Natsu leaving the guild forever. He has to do it, there's no other way to save Gray, according to him. He tried to dispose of all evidence of this time loop, but I managed to keep this paper secret. Lucy's notes are gone. My assessment of the situation is: don't interfere, alternative me. You might end up killing Gray if you do. I don't know everything about this situation but I trust Natsu and his decision. He will probably lie to the whole guild about his reason to leave. He's trying to make it easy for us. It's probably for the best to keep this paper a secret from everyone, especially from Gray. Maybe burn it once you've read it and are sure that you'll keep your memories.

I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments on the main fic only unless what you want to say has got _exclusively_ to do with Mirajane's notes.


End file.
